Consumer electronics and processing systems are converging. Consumer electronics such as televisions and media centers are evolving to include processing capabilities typically found on a computer. The increase in processing capabilities may allow consumer electronics to execute more sophisticated system and application programs. Such programs typically require robust user interfaces, capable of displaying and navigating through ever increasing amounts of information. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.